Blame it on the cat ears!
by Queenanth
Summary: One-shot! Kakuzu and Hidan end up in a love inn and you guess from there! Request from CreamPluff or Ever-Starlite


This is a request from CreamPluff or Ever-Starlite...whatever your name is now!

HidanxKakuzu

Enjoy!

Hidan and Kakuzu had just come back from a meeting with the Akatsuki and they were tired as fuck!

Hidan sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, "Damn what the hell do want to do now Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu eyed the man next to him. He looked tired and in need of rest. He let his eyes wander more on the man. They were still in there cloaks even though they didn't need to be. Kakuzu stared down the mans cloak and saw a hint of a nipple. He turned sharply away as an imagine came into his mind.

He spotted a inn down an alley and pointed his head in the direction, "Follow."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu and followed, "Where are you taking me?"

"I saw an inn up ahead we can stay there for the night," Kakuzu said calmly but inside he was raging. What if they had to share a room together?What if that imagine pops into his mind again?

_Ah! Kakuzu!_

Kakuzu shook his head furiously and speed walked into the inn, not even paying attention to the sign, with Hidan barely following.

Hidan eyed the man and whispered , "What the fuck is his problem?"

Kakuzu walked up to the front desk to meet a lady and asked, "Two rooms please."

"Um I'm sorry sir but we only have one room available at the moment," she replied.

"Well fuck Kakuzu I guess we're sharing a room. I mean it won't matter anyways we've shared before."

The lady looked shocked, "You two are...together?"

"Yeah what the hell's the problem with that?" Hidan asked crossing his arms and staring at the lady.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't know."

"Oh...okay, " Hidan said as he awkwardly took the key. What the hell was up her anyways? How the hell did she not know we were together we have matching outfits for fuck sake! Partners are all ways together in whatever they do.

Hidan walked into the room waiting for Kakuzu who seemed very hesitant to come in.

"Hurry the hell up so I can change!"

Kakuzu finally came in and saw the bed but not the regular type of bed but a heart shaped one. Oh fuck...

"What type of inn are we in Hidan?"

"Like I fucking know! You were walking too damn fast!"

"...Sorry," Kakuzu said.

"Oh no...it's fine," Hidan said dropping his shirt on the bed.

Kakuzu looked at the younger mans body. How he wished his skin was smooth but then again he did like his stitches.

Hidan flopped on the bed and sighed, "So what do we do now?

Kakuzu shrugged and sat down awkwardly next to Hidan. He looked around the room and was disgusted. There were flowers and hearts everywhere and just so much pink it was cramping his style. He was surprised Hidan didn't throw a fit. He grabbed the remote that he found on the shelf and turned on the T.V.

Big Mistake.

2 people were having sex on the screen and they were groaning and moaning loudly. Hidan sat up quickly and eyed the screen, "Um...what the hell Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu was speechless. He just turned it on and then boom! People having sex like there was no tomorrow! Kakuzu turned off the T.V. "Lets just go to sleep."

"Yeah...ok," Hidan slowly got under the cover next to Kakuzu who went to turn off the lights. Hidan made sure to keep a couple of inches away from the man. Why? He did know but he just felt like it.

They stayed still for a couple minutes until they heard, "Naruto faster!"

Hidan and Kakuzu stiffened and listened closing. That name was very familiar because it was an old enemy. _'What is he doing here?'_ they thought.

"Faster Naruto please...I'm gunna AH!"

No dear Jashin no please tell me they are having sex no just no!

"Oh God Sasuke that was so good!" said another voice and judging from that it was Naruto.

"Yeah it was and maybe we can switch next time."

Oh Jashin! Hidan bit his lip and shifted. He was getting hard after hearing the enemy have sex.

"Um Kakuzu are you still awake?"

"Y-yeah...," Kakuzu said.

Oh gosh this is fucking awkward now. Hidan turned around and faced Kakuzu.

Kakuzu noticed that the mans face was tinted pink and he was squirming around a little. "What did you need?"

"Um nothing! I'm just going to use the restroom!" Hidan quickly scurried there and slam the door shut. He slid down the door and ran a hair through his hand. What the fucking hell? Hidan kicked the cabinet and groaned. Damn I'm so horny now! He closed and took a deep breath and let his mind wander.

His mind wandered to in an imagine of Kakuzu. Oh does he look sexy...wait what?! Hidan sat up right. The cabinet he had kicked was open and he slowly crawled over to it. Inside was...

* * *

Kakuzu had sat up on the bed wondering what was taking Hidan so long. He's probably doing stupid stuff in there as usual like punching the mirror and jacking off from the pain... Maybe he could help.

He quickly walked over to the restroom door and knocked on it, "Hidan what are you doing in there?"

"L-leave me alone! I'm fine just go back to sleep!" he yelled.

Kakuzu stepped back and walked over bed; slowly laying down. _Why did he sound so off?_ Oh well.

* * *

"I can't let him see me like this!" Hidan said. He had found some cat ears inside the cabinet and put them on for the fun of it. There were other things in there but they were just too dirty!

Hidan groaned and ran a hand through his head trying to get the cat ears off but somehow they attached to his head, "I can't get these damn things off!"

Hidan sighed and thought. _What would Kakuzu do if he saw me like this?! He should be sleeping by now right?_ With that thought in mind he peeked his head out the door but he didn't see Kakuzu on the bed.

"Where the hell is he?" Hidan whispered looking around the room. He stepped out of the restroom.

Kakuzu was bored of laying on the bed so he had started to pace around the room until the restroom door opened to reveal Hidan with cat ears.

"Hidan?"

Hidan tensed up and turned in the direction of the voice to find Kakuzu as the owner of the voice.

"What are you wearing?"

"N-nothing! I-i just put it on and it got stuck...," Hidan stuttered.

Kakuzu looked over at the man who was blushing widely. _God he looked gorgeous._ Kakuzu took a step towards Hidan while he took a step back.

"What are you doing?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu didn't reply and took another step forward while again Hidan took a step back until he fell on the bed. Kakuzu took his chance and climbed on top of the man planting a kiss on his lips.

"What did you do that for?"

Kakuzu shrugged, "Because I wanted to."

"What?! You can't just do that without having a rea-," Hidan got cut off when Kakuzu rammed his lips into his. He bit Hidans bottom lip and asked for entrance. Hidan groaned and opened his mouth and Kakuzus tongue invaded his mouth; fighting for dominance. Kakuzu grinds his bottom half against Hidan feeling his member become hard by the second.

Hidan pushes on Kakuzu shoulders for air, "Wait...Stop...Ah!"

Kakuzu stared at the man, "You know you don't want me to stop," he said as he fondled with Hidans balls making the man gasp and tighten his grip on Kakuzus shoulders.

Kakuzu pulled off Hidans clothes and slowly licked his nipples and sucked it; twirling them around his tongue. Hidan groaned and gripped onto Kakuzu hair as he felt him go down. Kakuzu went down placing kisses all over Hidans body.

Finally Kakuzu came down to Hidans crouch area and licked the head of his dick.

"Ah no stop! No not there..." Hidan whispered staring down at Kakuzu, secretly pleading he would go on.

Kakuzu ignored Hidans pleas and took him into his mouth causing Hidan to arch his back. Kakuzu bobbed his head up and down occasionally playing with his balls.

"Kakuzu...Kakuzu I'm gunna-," before he even finished the sentence he came in Kakuzus mouth. Kakuzu sucked him till he came down from his high (orgasm).

Hidan closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He was close but it was ruined when he felt something wet down at his entrance. He looked down to see Kakuzu head down there. Kakuzu licked and poked at Hidans entrance before finally sticking a single digit in there.

Hidan hissed and hit Kakuzus head, "You jerk! That hurt stop it already!"

"Sh! It will get better soon," Kakuzu said stuck another finger inside the warm tight muscles. He began a scissor motion before adding a third finger.

"K-kakuzu just hurry up and do it already," Hidan mewled as Kakuzu finger fucked him.

Kakuzu smirked and removed his fingers from Hidans ass; hearing his whimper a bit, and began to remove his pants.

Kakuzus dick sprang out proud and tall.

Hidan gulped. _Oh this is gunna hurt like a bitch. _

Kakuzu positioned himself in front of Hidans entrance, "Are you ready?"

Hidan grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of his face. He slowly nodded and braced himself.

Kakuzu thrust into Hidan causing the man to scream. With each thrust the pain went away and turned into pleasure. Kakuzu removed the pillow away from Hidans face and was welcomed to a flushed face Hidan. He was groaned and moaning with each thrust. Kakuzu picked him up and placed him on his lap so that the man could ride him.

"Kakuzu faster! I'm gunna cum!" Hidan gasped out.

Kakuzu went as fast as he could go. With the final thrust they both came together. Kakuzu pulled out of Hidan and laid down next to him.

"That was...," Kakuzu said.

"Great...I guess," Hidan said blushing.

"Wow the people next door are so rowdy!"

Hidan blushed even more and throw a pillow at the wall, "SHUTUP!"

Kakuzu chuckled and laid back down on the bed pulling Hidan with.

"Goodnight love."

"Love huh? Whatever I'll just blame it on the cat ears." Hidan mumbled but hid his smile and snuggled close to Kakuzu.

THE END!

* * *

**Damn this was my first One-shot and first time writing a sex scene! COOL!**

**The Queen of Dragons is out!**


End file.
